


Speak Softly Until I Sleep

by A_Bad_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bad_Writer/pseuds/A_Bad_Writer
Summary: Post season 3. The end of a battle between a broken, betrayed Lena Luthor, a Kara Danvers bent on saving her former friend and it's tragic aftermath.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet

Dust

Dust settled around Lena, clad in her black mech-suit, as she laid in the partial crater in the L-Corp lobby created by her being thrown through one of the walls at high speed.

“Suit compromised. Severe injuries detected.” The robotic voice of her suit informed her, as if Lena needed it. She could feel the scratches and bruises on her face. The pain and warmness of her blood spreading over her lower abdomen.

Lena hit the release switch causing her suit to separate in the middle and both sides to fold open, revealing her small form covered in a black compression suit in the massive piece of machinery. Her gaze moved down to the cause of her pain, two pieces of rebar from the wall she was thrown through sticking out of her lower abdomen.

She grunted in pain as she tried to push her self of the pieces of metal but to no avail as she dropped back down into the hulking mass of her suit.

“Lena!” Kara yelled, gliding down into the building through the hole in the wall, pain and fear on her face and in her voice. Upon seeing her former friend on the ground Kara rushed to her side and tore one of the chest pieces off so she could kneel next to the wounded Luthor. “I’m so sorry Lena I…I didn’t mean to.” Kara’s hovered over Lena as she spoke, afraid if she would make things worse or antagonize Lena more.

“Didn’t you.” Lena hissed, turning her head away from the girl of steel as to not let the tears in her eyes be seen.

“I was trying to protect the city, I was trying to protect _you_!” Kara attempted to yell but she choked. “From yourself” she added quietly.

Lena let out a quiet laugh at Kara’s words.   _“Always trying to save me”_ Lena thought.

“Let me help you” Kara insisted.

“Don’t” Came Lena’s pained response, finally turning to face Kara with tears pouring down her cheeks. Some from the physical pain she was feeling but most from the emotional. Her eyes locked with those cursed blue ones that led her to this moment in her life. That gave her so much joy but also so much heartbreak, anguish, regret.

“Don’t be stupid Lena” Kara shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I remember you saying those words not long ago about something else”

“I never meant to hurt you, I swear.” Kara moved closer to Lena and brought her hand close to Lena’s injury.

“It doesn’t matter what you meant to do Kara” Lena’s voice was solemn, defeated. “You promised you would always be my friend, that you would always protect me” The words were shaky was the were uttered despite Lena’s attempts to keep them steady. “Who was there to protect me from you, who was there to be my friend when you wouldn’t” Lena’s eyes were pleading with Kara’s for an answer.

Kara shut her eyes, the truth of Lena’s words hitting her harder than any alien ever could. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I broke my promise.” The reply was weak.

“So am I”

“Please, let me help. I can save you this time like all those times before” Kara pleaded.

“Not this time Supergirl.”

“Don’t say that” Kara pleaded once more, her eyes drilling into Lena’s in an attempt to convey her sincerity.

“There she is” Lean said as if she was mourning someone. “There’s the innocent reporter I fell in love with”

“Wh-what?”

“Of course, you never noticed. So oblivious, it’s one of the things I love about you.”

“L-Lena” Kara breathed, unable to say more. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and they way Lena was said it made it clear it was not a platonic love. The kind you’d have for a friend, parent, _sister_.

“But your eyes, that was what I loved the most” Lena’s voice was filled with wonder and love. “And no matter how much I want to hate you for everything you’ve done, when I see those beautiful blue eyes I-” Lena’s voice was lost as her breath left her and started to grow shallower. “I fall in love with you all over again.”

Kara didn’t have the words to respond. There was nothing she could think to say that felt right.

Lena’s hand found it’s way to Kara’s cheek and caressed it lightly, Kara’s hand instinctively covering it. “Just once, I would like to know what it’s like” Lena sobbed but she didn’t pull or urge Kara forward. She left the decision to the girl of steel. One kind thing for Kara to remember her by.

Kara didn’t think or question, she just moved her head down, cupped Lena’s cheek, and captured the young Luthor’s lips with her own.

Both of their minds soared when their lips connected. Lena’s relived all the fantasies she ever had about this moment. Kara’s mind filled with a sense of happiness and peace that she had never felt before. It was a passionate, deep, and loving embrace between the two women and new, powerful tears sprang from Kara’s eyes as she realized what she had gained and lost in the same moment.

“Better than I imagined” Lena’s voice was low, her heartbeat growing faint. “I love you Kara Zor-El.”

“And I love you, Lena Luthor” Kara declared proudly.

Lena let out a half sob half laugh. “I believe you” She breathed, offering one last smile and longing glance before her eyes shut and head fell back into the suit. Her hand on Kara’s cheek went limp, though the hero didn’t let it fall from her face.

Kara sat there in the rubble and destroyed mech-suit for a moment before she dropped her forehead to Lena’s and softly said “I’m sorry” and “I love you” over and over again.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to update this but an idea popped into my head and I was like "Why not"

Alex’s knocks where loud and fast on the door to Kara’s flat. It had been a week since she had seen her sister and she knew the cause had been whatever had transpired between Kara and Lena after the comms had cut off in their final battle.

“Kara, open the door!” Alex said before letting out a sigh and unlocking the door with her spare key.

Alex entered the flat and only after three steps in she froze at what she saw before her. The entire place was a mess. Doors from the kitchens cupboards were either barely hanging on broken hinges or completely ripped off, the dinning table had singe marks form what was clearly Kara’s heat vision, and the tv had a hole through the center.

Alex took several more steps forward before glass crunched under her feet. She looked down to see a broken, empty bottle of Aldebaran rum along with several others scattered on the floor.

“Kara?” Alex called out tentatively but received no answer.

Alex made her way to the curtain separating Kara’s bed room from the rest of the apartment and slowly pulled it back to see her sister seated in a chair staring out the large windows that filled the room with light from the moon and bustling city.

Alex was about to put her hand on Kara’s shoulder when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed paintings of Lena Luthor on the floor on the right side of Kara’s bed. All of them were different, from size to what was painted on the canvas. Several were portraits with the late Luthor’s hair done in different ways and her figure clad in various elegant clothes. Others seemed to be more intricate scenes, images of Lena in her L-Corp office or the center piece in a bustling gala.

Two paintings stood out to Alex though. One was Lena laying on a bed, asleep, wrapped in a red blanket of some kind. The other was of Lena looking out over rolling brown hills, silhouetted by a red sun.

“I didn’t want to forget” Kara’s voice was quiet and thick with sadness. “I know they say the first thing you forget is their voice, but as long as I can still see her” Kara trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Alex stepped beside Kara and put a hand on her shoulder. “we need to talk” she said.

“There’s nothing to talk about” Kara said, lightly shaking her head.

“Really? So, the call I got today about you nearly pushing Snapper through a wall and storming out of CatCo saying ‘I quit’ is nothing to talk about?” Alex asked with a huff.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about her” Kara said with a voice like a mouse. “I asked him to stop” Kara’s hands were now in her lap and she started to fidget with her fingers.

Alex rubbed her forehead in irritation but decided against lecturing her sister about how she can’t just attack people, much less her boss, for no reason.

“And the tv?”

“It’s all they talk about Alex” Kara’s voice was suddenly heavy with emotion and though Alex couldn’t see her face it was clear that she was crying. “Station after station, story after story. They tear her to pieces everyday”

Alex knew how much Lena’s friendship meant to Kara and what losing it did to her, she herself had to admit that she had started to like Lena, but Lena was gone, and the city needed its hero back. Alex just had to find her.

“Kara” Alex let out a heavy breath trying to think of what to say. “The city needs you, they need their Supergirl. They believe in you, they trust you to keep them safe”

Kara didn’t move. Her body remained slumped in the chair as Alex waited for any response or acknowledgment.

“Lena believed in me, trusted me to keep her safe” Kara finally said after a long silence.

“I know this is hard Kara, but…we need our hero”

The last word from Alex was the tipping point for Kara. She had tried to hold back everything she was feeling for her sister’s sake but to be called a “hero” was to much. Kara Zor-EL had decide that day that she was a murderer and the worst part was the killer was the only one grieving the victim’s death.

In an instant Kara shot out of her seat, the force sending the chair backward, and turned to face Alex with bleary eyes and tear stained cheeks. Alex flinched at the anger and pain on her sister’s face, but the agent was determined to know what the youngest Luthor had done to cause this reaction from Kara.

“Hero?” Kara said as if the word disgusted her, which it did. “Y-you think I’m a hero?” Kara’s voice was pained and thick with regret. “I broke my promise! I promised Lena I would _always_ believe in her and I lied!” Kara was so loud that the word vibrated Alex’s bones, but she stood stock still determined to understand why her sister felt so much pain.

Noticing the shock in her sister Kara reigned in her anger but her voice was no less heavy. “I made the smartest, kindest, generous, and beautiful woman in the world feel like she was nothing!” Every word used to describe Lena was said with a reverence that briefly broke the sadness in Kara’s voice and expression. “And then I killed her” Kara dropped onto the floor and leaned against the foot of her bed.

Alex softened at the dejected way Kara fell to the floor and took a seat beside her sister but didn’t get to close knowing that Kara had more to say.

“She loved me Alex” Kara said after some time.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, reading the tone of her sister’s words and feeling the meaning behind them. Alex decided not to jump to conclusions and wanted to hear it from Kara.

“She loved me. Even after everything she loved me, looked at me like I was a beautiful morning and I just sat there as she bled out” Kara’s voice cracked, and it was at this moment that Alex chose to embrace her sister. Kara’s body shook with her sobs and fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. “We kissed” Kara said quietly.

Alex was shocked to say the least, but she didn’t react, didn’t speak. She had to comfort her sister not probe her with questions. Alex opted to pull Kara’s head into her neck and lightly scratch her head.

“It was so beautiful” Kara had calmed down again, but her voice was still broken. “I saw it Alex, in that moment I saw what we could have had” Kara’s voice began to break more and Alex new it was only a matter of moments before Kara fell apart. “I s-saw the m-mornings, the sleepless n-nights” Kara paused and took a deep, shuddering breath. “A family, a _home_ ” Kara was shaking at this point and Alex had begun humming songs from their child hood into Kara’s ear.

“Then it was g-gone, _she_ was gone. It was like losing Krypton all over again, I l-lost my _home_ all over again Alex” And that was when it happened. Kara shook with sobs as Alex pulled her as close to her as humanly possible while tears poured from the super’s eyes as if there was no end.

“Shhh, Kara. I’m here ok, I’m here” Alex said soothingly.

“I loved her and I killed her. I Loved her and I killed her” Kara repeated until her words turned into ragged breaths and chocked sobs.

“I’m so sorry Kara” Alex said with tears in her own eyes now, her sisters pain breaking her resolve.

“I’m so sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some comments and criticisms, they keep me inspired. oh and fun fact (in case your interested) when i write i always listen to a piano version of 'Now We Are Free' from Gladiator.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some comments, I love criticism.


End file.
